


of silk and lace

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: Matsukawa is determined to show Daichi how much he appreciates him and just how gorgeous he finds him





	

Daichi’s hands are still shaking a little as he washes the shampoo out of his hair.  He had been so sure about his gift to Issei until the moment Issei had reached the final box.  Then he had needed to clutch the pillow to his chest to keep from yanking the box out of Issei’s hand and just throwing it out the window.  Even now he’s jittery about the whole thing.  About the look of wonder on Issei’s face as he realized what the key was for and the careful way he put it on the end table before jumping into Daichi’s arms.  About the way Issei had distractedly nodded when Daichi asked if he could borrow Issei’s shower since he had come straight over after work.

Now he’s standing in the warm shower and watching the water run down the drain.  He sighs and shuts it off before it can run cold.

He starts to dry his hair and the bag Issei’s gift to him came in catches his eye.  He doesn’t have to look inside it again to know what’s there.  The quick glance earlier was more than enough to sear the image of the pink and red cloth into his mind.  Issei’s other gift - a scarf and glove set Daichi hadn’t been able to justify buying for himself - had been nestled inside the bag with them and is now on the kitchen counter.

Daichi pulls out the light pink material and rubs at his nose with the back of his free hand.  He can smell Issei’s bodywash in the air and on his skin and something about it sends a jolt of confidence through him and he quickly dries himself off.

How Issei found thigh highs that actually fit Daichi’s calves and thighs he’s not sure he wants to know but they slide comfortably up Daichi’s legs and sit snugly against his thighs and he stares down at the silky material for a minute and then looks back at the bag.  He’s not so sure about the red lacy thong still sitting inside.

Issei knocks once and then pops the door open like he always does and Daichi looks up, hissing as the door swings open and a rush of cool air hits his skin.  
  


“Fuck.”  The word sounds like it’s being dragged out of Issei’s throat, more groan than anything, and the sound settles somewhere near the base of Daichi’s spine.  The urge to cover himself flashes through him and his fingers twitch.  But the appreciation in Issei’s eyes makes him, instead, prop one hand on his bare hip and shift his weight just enough to make Issei swallow hard.

“See something you like, Issei?”

“Oh definitely,” Issei murmurs.  He reaches out a hand and pauses with his fingers close enough to Daichi’s stomach he can feel the heat coming off them.

 “May I?”

“Please do.”

Daichi expects Issei to slide his hands down to the thigh highs but the moment his fingers touch skin they start trailing upwards, nails scraping ever so softly against Daichi’s stomach and up across his chest until he digs his fingertips gently into Daichi’s neck, thumbs pressing against his jaw and angling his head for a kiss.  A kiss that, quite frankly, sends Daichi’s head reeling almost the instant their lips meet.  Issei steps forward and Daichi barely registers the feel of Issei’s clothes rubbing against his skin, the glide of his sweater against Daichi’s chest the rough drag of Issei’s jeans against his bare waist.  He notes it somewhere in his mind but it’s back in the fuzzy part.  The tiny part that’s not being dominated by the heat of every point of skin to skin contact.  There is actually very little contact at the moment and Daichi is not the most pleased by that but he can’t get a breath in to mention it.  Especially when Issei slides one of his hands off Daichi’s jaw and buries it in Daichi’s short hair.  Daichi’s own hands finally join the party and he drags his fingers under the hem of Issei’s sweater.

Of course that’s the moment Issei breaks their kiss and takes a half a step back.

“You are so gorgeous.  Do you know that?”  Issei’s voice drags down Daichi’s spine.  “Of course you don’t because you refuse to believe me no matter how much I tell you.”  Issei’s hands drop to Daichi’s hips and he starts walking them backwards out of the bathroom, tapping the light off with his elbow, and then towards his bedroom.  He leads Daichi to the bed and spins them around so Daichi’s knees hit the mattress and he tumbles backwards.  “So I think I’ll just try showing you.”

Daichi’s on his back on the mattress, legs bent over the side and Issei grins down at him as he plants one knee on each side of Daichi’s hips.  If anyone in this bedroom is gorgeous it’s Issei.  But the words to tell him that are caught somewhere between his ribs when Issei’s eyes rake over him and Daichi can’t force them to pass his lips.  Issei isn’t even touching him and Daichi can feel his skin burning.  Maybe that’s the problem: Issei isn’t touching him.  He’s still just staring down at Daichi like he’s some kind of pristine thing he’s not supposed to touch even though his fingers are twitching at his sides with need and his eyes are hot as they skip around, bouncing from Daichi’s collarbone to his ribs, down to his hips and then up to his cheeks.  Daichi finally huffs and knees Issei in the ass, grinning when Issei has to plant a warm hand in the center of Daichi’s chest to keep from toppling onto him.

“Weren’t you going to show me something?”  His stocking clad knee is still pressing against Issei’s ass and he nudges at him again.  “Or try to anyway?”  He probably shouldn’t challenge Issei when he has that look in his eyes but, well, Issei is always telling him to lighten up and live a little.

“Oh, Daichi.”  That’s all Issei says, and really, it’s all he needs to.  Because just those two words coupled with that smile on his face sends a spark through Daichi and he’s already starting to melt into a puddle of want right there on Issei’s bed.  Issei doesn’t take his hand off Daichi’s chest.  Instead he drags it down as he settles himself back and Daichi lets his leg fall back off the bed.  
“Oh, Daichi,” he repeats.  “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging.”

It takes a couple tries to get the words out because Issei’s nails are scraping along Daichi’s sensitive stomach.  “Begging for what?”

Issei smiles sweetly at him and curls down to latch his lips on to Daichi’s throat, sucking tiny red marks from his collarbone to his jaw.

“For everything.”

Daichi groans.  “Oh fuck.  Please.”

“See,” Issei laughs against his throat, “you already know the words.”

Daichi is pretty certain that Issei’s lips have covered every inch of exposed skin on the front of his body.  The words he’s been whispering against Daichi’s skin - words of worship and love and devotion - have been elegantly crafted and carefully placed to burn Daichi from the inside out and he feels too large for his skin, like he’s about to burst at the seams, and float away.

Issei kisses the juncture of his thigh and Daichi whimpers.  He can feel the steady drip of precum on his stomach already.  It feels like Issei’s been at it all night but at the same time Daichi feels like it’s all happening far too quickly.

“I could spend hours down here, you know that, right?  Just tasting and touching and watching the colors blooming under my lips and nails.  You’d love it wouldn’t you?”  Issei doesn’t expect a response which is good because the only thing Daichi can do is whine and twitch his knee against Issei’s side.  “Yeah you would.  You pretend to hate it but I see the way you react when I stare at you.  When I touch you here over and over again.”  Issei drags his fingertips from Daichi’s thighs to his stomach and back, until Daichi shudders and tries to squeeze his legs shut, skin already tingling.  Issei tsks at him.  “Now, now Daichi.  No hiding from me.”

“I’m not, fuck,” Daichi hisses when Issei digs his nails from his hip to the top of his thigh highs just hard enough to leave a mark.  “I’m not hiding.  I’m just already really sensitive.”

Issei pauses and stares at him and Daichi knows his face and chest are flushed.  His skin had been a little sensitive thanks to his hot shower and that only amplified the effects of Issei’s sweeping touches and barely there brushes.

“Do you need a moment?”  Daichi takes a deep breath and nods.  Issei drops his hands from Daichi’s stomach and settles them against the bed.  “All the way?”  He shifts back a little, ready to slide off of Daichi’s hips.

“No you’re fine.”  Daichi takes a few more slow breaths until his skin doesn’t feel quite so tight and the tight knot in his stomach begins to unwind a little.  “I just didn’t expect to get so close so fast.  Sorry.”

He can feel the motion of Issei shrugging, body shifting on his hips, but Issei keeps his hands planted against the mattress near Daichi’s thighs.  He won’t move them until Daichi gives him a signal one way or the other and it grounds Daichi to have that.

“It’s okay.  Don’t know if you don’t tell me.”  Issei is grinning at him when Daichi opens his eyes and Daichi knows that if he said it, Issei would be done.  He’d slide off Daichi’s hips and rummage around in his dresser until he found one of the pairs of pajamas he knows Daichi likes to borrow the most and that would be that.  No awkward questions.  No guilt.  Just warmth and fondness and the fluttering rush absolute love flying through Daichi’s veins at the thought.

He wiggles his toes and feels the silk stockings rubbing against them.

That’s not what he wants tonight though.  He takes one last deep breath and smiles back up at Issei.

“We’re good.”

Issei doesn’t ask if he’s sure or if he wants any more time.  He just lets out a hungry sound and returns to running his hands reverently across Daichi’s skin.

“Just let me know if you need a breath again, love.”  Daichi nods, already starting to lose himself in the feeling.  Issei pinches at his side and he yelps a little as his eyes snap open.  “Dai.  Words.”

“I will, Issei.  I promise.”

“Good.”

At that Issei seems content to devour Daichi.  Palms and lips and fingers and tongue all work to trace every dip and curve and swell on the front of Daichi’s body until he’s on fire all over again and wriggling impatiently against the sheets, hips twitching and trying to move Issei into more action, into touching dick or balls or any part of that region that would allow him to come.  Issei knows it, knows Daichi’s body like a favorite, well-read book, and he smiles when Daichi reaches for him with shaking fingers.  Daichi cups Issei’s cheek and Issei turns his head to press a kiss to his palm.

“I know, love.  I know.  Will you let me keep you like this?  Let me play a little longer?”  Daichi’s whole body stiffens as he tries to breathe past the sensation of Issei’s breath on his palm and his fingers tracing patterns just above Daichi’s stockings.  “Let me worship you tonight the way I want to every time I see you?”  Issei’s words drag against Daichi’s damp palm and he digs his free hand into the sheet and shudders as his orgasm slips away for the second time that night.

“Yes,” Daichi whispers, voice rough and wrecked.  He doesn’t look away as Issei takes a steadying breath - and Daichi has a moment to feel proud because he did that to Issei, he shook him just enough to make his composure slip the tiniest bit - and then Issei’s eyes go dark and serious.  He sits up and gets off the bed.

“On your knees then, love.”

Daichi scrambles to obey, or tries to.  His limbs are so shaky from Issei’s ministrations that it takes him an extra push just to roll onto his stomach.  Issei doesn’t help him up onto his knees and Daichi doesn’t expect him to.  Issei wants to play, wants to worship him, and every touch is going to be designed to break Daichi in the most exquisite of ways until he is nothing but clay in Issei’s sinfully skillful hands

He finally makes it onto his knees and continues to follow Issei’s instructions.  He pulls himself up straight and shuffles towards the headboard, wobbling a little on his knees when Issei climbs back onto the bed behind him.

Issei laughs, deep and gravelly, the moment he sees Daichi realize what he’s planning.  Issei’s headboard is a large thing, apparently some family heirloom and is made up of three squares, each with a mirrored back panel.  The two on either side are filled with junk but the center one is, as usual, filled with pillows.  Daichi watches Issei reach around him and pull the pillows away, slowly revealing Daichi’s very naked, very flushed, very aroused reflection.

“This is what I see when I look at you.  You’re gorgeous.”

Daichi doesn’t see it.  He sees flushed skin and faint but permanent freckles across his shoulders and the scar on his side from a nasty fall while out jogging a couple years back and the slight swell of his stomach losing its toned definition from volleyball now that he’s graduated from university and an incredibly hard erection.  He doesn’t see anything gorgeous or breathtaking or any of the other words that Issei is breathing against his neck as his gaze darts along Daichi’s reflection.

Even if he can’t quite believe them the words affect him.  They makes his muscles tense and his fingers twitch and his toes curl into the sheets as he watches in the mirror as a bead of precum drips onto the sheet.  
Issei’s hands - now there’s something gorgeous.  They run along Daichi’s skin and that’s what he can’t keep his eyes off of.  He shivers as Issei drags his nails across Daichi’s chest and down to his stomach, leaving red lines behind, little marks that Daichi loves seeing on his skin.  He knows what those hands can do to him.  Those fingers can ruin him in the best ways possible and he loves every moment of it.

He watches as Issei’s fingers dig into his hip and his other hand trails up along Daichi’s arm and shoulder until those fingers catch his chin and directs his gaze to meet Issei’s in the mirror.  Daichi’s trembling against Issei’s fingers, already so close to the edge again.

“Issei,” he breathes out.

“Look at you,” Issei replies.  “Some days I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to get to spend my time with you.”

Issei sees him, Daichi knows, but he also _sees_ him.  He sees more than just the body he’s pressed against, more than the freckles and scars and muscles.  Daichi can see it in Issei’s eyes, in the way that Issei won’t drop his gaze even when the hand on Daichi’s hip starts to wander across his stomach and thighs.  He sees so much about Daichi and still wants him in his life.  Still wants him in general.

It gives him a lightheaded rush of power when Issei shifts to keep his balance when Daichi’s starts to fail and he can feel Issei’s erection pressing against his lower back.  Issei was completely clothed, Daichi was in nothing but pink thigh highs.  Issei’s hands were warm and steady, Daichi was trembling out of his skin.

Issei was calm and collected.  Yet Daichi was the one being worshiped, being adored.  Daichi was the one who could call it off with a word, a gesture.  Daichi had all the power right now and they both knew it.

“We good?”  Issei smiles at him, soft and sweet, and kisses his shoulder.  

Daichi’s breath catches.  His hand is shaking when he sets it on top of the one still cupping his chin. 

“Yeah.”

“Can you make it one more?”

“Fuck,” Daichi groans.  He shifts forward and Issei shifts back to give him space.  His hands are motionless against Daichi’s chin and stomach, anchors of warmth for Daichi to ground himself with while he takes stock.  “Once more without?”  He can’t stop the trembles wracking his body and that knot in his stomach won’t unwind no matter what he tries.  “No,” he admits after a couple long minutes.

Issei’s smile turns sharp.

“I won’t stop this time then.”

“Good.”

“Still gonna make you beg for it,” Issei murmurs against Daichi’s cheek.

Daichi shudders and then he’s being pushed and pulled until he’s displayed exactly how Issei wants and he’s more than happy to comply with that promise burning into his skin.

He’s on his knees pressed into the pile of pillows.  He had turned bright red when his eyes fluttered open and he realized that Issei had positioned him close enough to reach out and touch the mirrored headboard.  Issei’s smirking reflection let him know it hadn’t gone unnoticed and he would be worried about what that means for him.  Except approximately three seconds after that Issei had bent forward and bit into Daichi’s shoulder before running a trail of kisses and bites down Daichi’s spine in time to the curses falling from his lips.  Curses falling because even as his lips were traveling across Daichi’s shoulders and back Issei’s fingers were digging into Daichi’s ass and his thumb was rubbing over Daichi’s hole.

His eyes snap open when Issei reaches the bottom of his spine and doesn’t even hesitate with teasing swipes or playful nips and, instead, buries his tongue in Daichi’s ass with one steady press.  Daichi likes the stretch, that slight burning pinch as Issei presses forward without stopping, and Issei knows it.  Issei knows how to get just what he wants out of Daichi.  There’s a wild look in Daichi’s eyes when he sees himself in the mirror, cheeks flushed, hair damp against his forehead, arms trembling to hold his weight up off the pillows, and when Issei draws back to tease at his hole with little laps and licks Daichi groans at the look of bliss sliding onto his own face.  

He knows that he could come just like this if Issei would just let him and wasn’t so determined to hear more than moans and groans from his lips.  He also knows he could end it by letting the words start flowing.  But he’s not quite there yet.  They wouldn’t be genuine and, really, if he’s going to beg then Issei damn well is going to earn the privilege of hearing him do so; Daichi doesn’t beg for just anyone and they both know it.

But he wants it.  He wants to push Issei until he makes Daichi beg.

He starts to wriggle and push back against Issei’s tongue until Issei has to let go of one cheek and plant his hand awkwardly against Daichi’s lower back to try and keep him still.  Daichi just shifts and arches and gets himself so close that his breath starts hitching between whines and Issei pulls away with a sharp warning slap against Daichi’s ass as he sits up.  Daichi whimpers at the sting, legs trembling, and Issei gets a contemplative look on his face.

He traces the reddened hand print on Daichi’s ass and meets Daichi’s eyes in the mirror.

“Maybe next time, love?”  He rubs lightly against Daichi’s skin, nail grazing the edge of the reddened mark, and Daichi’s eyes flutter.  His fingers slide around the curve of Daichi’s ass, other hand still planted on Daichi’s lower back.  “Yeah definitely something for next time.”  

His finger starts to slide into Daichi’s hole, a teasing press that doesn’t quite make it inside, and then it’s gone to slide between his legs and press against Daichi’s balls instead.

Daichi’s words are lost in a groan.

Then Issei’s wonderful, beautiful, talented fingers wrap around Daichi’s dick and the words are building on his tongue, just waiting for the dam to break.  Issei slides his hand around to Daichi’s chest and urges him to sit up on his knees, back pressed into Issei’s chest and Daichi immediately rocks back against Issei’s erection, groaning at the rough denim rubbing against his still stinging ass cheek.  Three things happen at once: Issei squeezes his fingers tight around Daichi and gives him a firm pull, Issei bites down on Daichi’s shoulder almost hard enough to break the skin, and Daichi starts begging.

“Fuck, Issei, please,” he pants out.  “Please finish it.  Finish me.  Let me come please fuck I need you to let me come.”

“Open your eyes, love.”  Issei’s grip is a little too firm to let Daichi come and he struggles to follow the directions spoken against his skin.  “Daichi,” Issei demands.  “Look.”

His entire body is shaking with need and the words are still falling from his lips between gasps and groans and the steady too-much pressure of Issei’s fingers tight around his dick.

He opens his eyes and his gaze is drawn not to himself but to the look on Issei’s face.  The concentration and want and need and control.  The absolute heat in his gaze when their eyes meet and Daichi lets out a moan.

“Please, Issei,” he begs, eyes locked on Issei’s.  “Please make me come.”

Issei’s face softens almost imperceptibly and then his grips shifts and Daichi’s eyes squeeze shut as he finally goes over the edge with a deep groan.  He vaguely feels Issei shuddering against his back at the sound but he’s already too far gone to really notice it.  It seems like it takes forever for his body to stop but somewhere he knows it’s only a few minutes, if even, and Issei is pressing soft kisses to Daichi’s shoulders and neck as he comes back, tiny shudders wracking his body as it starts to slip into overstimulated again.

Daichi grumbles at him and nudges him away softly and Issei laughs.

“Be right back with a towel, okay?”

By the time he’s back and finished wiping Daichi’s stomach, and the mirrored headboard Daichi notices with an embarrassed flush, Daichi’s starting to gain some focus again and he watches as Issei strips off his sweater and then starts to peel himself out of his jeans.  He doesn’t notice anything amiss until Issei grimaces.

“Did you-”  Issei cuts him off with a shushing noise.  Daichi huffs.  “You did.  You totally came in your pants.”

Issei turns slowly and Daichi gulps at the heat that’s still in his eyes.  The want that’s still simmering there.

“I had my extremely amazing, attractive boyfriend who I love deeply begging me to let him come while he was in my bed wearing nothing but the thigh highs I just gave him as a gift.  Yes I came in my pants.”  He tugs his jeans off and tosses them into the pile of laundry already by the closet.  “And if you’re up for it I’ll come inside you later.”  Issei hops into bed and pulls the comforter up over them both, burying his face in Daichi’s chest.  “After snuggles and cuddles and a nap, of course.  I insist.”

“You insist on the cuddles or coming inside me?”

Issei hums.  “Both.”

Daichi listens to Issei drifting off and smiles.  “Okay.  But this time you get to beg.”

Issei tenses against him.  “Fuck,” he groans against Daichi’s chest.  “You will be the death of me, Daichi.”

“Love you too, Issei.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the continuation of a Naughty or Nice holiday prompt I did on [tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com) you don't have to read that one to get this at all though.


End file.
